


It's So Quiet Here, and I Feel So Cold

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [16]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angel POV, Brief mention of Cordelia's possession by Jasmine in season 4, Drabble, Episode: s05e12 You're Welcome, F/M, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Warm memories are all Angel has left.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/):  
>  **Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart.** (Haruki Murakami, _Kafka on the Shore_ )
> 
> The title was taken from lyrics in the song "So Cold" by Ben Cocks (ft. Nikisha Reyes-Pile).

Cordelia warmed Angel’s cold, dead heart with her smile, her laughter, her friendship, her inexplicable faith in him. She made him feel almost human.

Memories of the past year and the thing that wasn’t Cordelia ripped that same heart to shreds. The warmth left, to be replaced by a block of ice.

For a brief moment, she was here and Angel felt the warmth return. She kissed him, and Angel’s heart melted completely.

Now, standing alone in a cavernous office, clutching a phone in his hand, Angel feels the frost creep back in. Warm memories are all he has left.


End file.
